


Games he Plays

by SpankedbySpike



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: spanking_world, Gen, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankedbySpike/pseuds/SpankedbySpike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Jared is bored on set and the crew is not as amused :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games he Plays

**Title** : Games he plays  
 **Fandom** : Real People   
**Pairing** : Jared on the set…  
 **Type of Spanking/Implement** : Hand (for fun)  
 **Team** : Paranormal (written for Team Human)  
 **Rating** : PG  
 **Summary** : When life on set gets boring…   
**Word Count** : 100 words  
 **Crossposted** : spanking_world for the 1st year celebration [drabble challenge](http://spanking-world.livejournal.com/116804.html) for team Paranormal  
**Warnings/Spoilers** : None

 

 

The wee hours… It doesn’t matter anymore if it’s morning or night. It’s the best hours for Jared’s pranks, people are ready to pass out, looking haggard, hungry, pressed by time, by others, by the needs of the scene, by the presence of the guest stars and it’s when he does his best work. Volleys of spanks are flying as he runs behind the crew, the other actors and use all his Ninja speed and strength, to spank away the cold, the dark, the weariness, and the drowsiness. They hate it with a passion, but he is loving this game.

 

The end.  
:-)


End file.
